


Shatter, Spill, Burn and Break

by Seele_Esser_Deutsch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, Mutant Powers, Physical Abuse, Pidge is a baby, She does not treat these kids right, Shiro is the adult, hunk is trying, kinda magic?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seele_Esser_Deutsch/pseuds/Seele_Esser_Deutsch
Summary: Those born with powers were once viewed as something akin to Gods, but after the tragic fall of Voltron, powers are seen as a curse.5 children born with powerful abilities are taken in by Doctor Honerva, who promises the world that she can cure them and rid them of their wicked curses. However her motives are truly darker than that......This is a series of drabbles, and are in no concise order.





	1. Hunk and Katie: Why Does She Do This?

**Author's Note:**

> These are based off of an amazing AU from https://burntsugarandhalfawilltolive.tumblr.com/  
> Please go and check her out, look up her voltron AU tag and you will not be disappointed. I'll be taking requests for this as well, so if there's anything more specific you'd like to see please let me know.

Hunk didn’t want to hurt other people, he didn’t like it at all. So why was Madam Honerva making him do this? Was this some sort of punishment? All of the other tests had been simple and easy, but this one was awful.

He knew that Katie was younger than him. He was 7 and she was 5.

She’d enthusiastically told Hunk all about her connection to plants. How she could feel them and almost talk to them. His own connection to the Earth was a lot different, he could feel it thrumming with life beneath his feet, he could make it yield to his command if it wanted to co-operate. Whilst it’s life-force was not as evident or obvious as plants, it was still very much there. The energy that flowed through the Earth was real, tangible and sentient.

“I-I can’t do it anymore.” He cried out.

This test was so cruel and cold. Madam Honerva was forcing Hunk to suck the life and nutrients out of the Earth. It was difficult and for a while it had refused to yield, until Honerva had brought a paddle down on Hunk’s back.

It still stung.

Hunk could feel the hum start to disappear, leaving him feeling empty and lonely.

But the test didn’t end there.

Katie was sitting near the wall, sweat beading at her forehead, her tiny body trembling. She was using her powers, keeping a small patch of daisies alive. Normally it would be easy for her to help them grow, as long as the soil had a few nutrients she could exploit. But that wasn’t the case here, the soil was dying. 

To keep the flowers blooming Katie was being forced to leech her own energy piece by piece into the delicate plants.

It just wasn’t fair. Whilst Katie was losing small parts of herself Hunk felt like his brain was going to explode. All of this raw energy forcing its way into his body was enough to get his heart pumping too fast and adrenaline rushing through his veins.

He couldn’t hold it.

With a cry of pain he lifted his hands from the floor, and it was like an elastic band had just been let go. The energy flooded out of him and back into the Earth beneath their feet. The flowers, now more than able to sustain themselves, forced Katie’s energy back to her.

For a second her eyes seemed to flow green before she slumped over. Hunk quickly crawled over to her, touching her cheek. He could see she was okay, still breathing and twitching oddly. Just unconscious.

“Stupid child!”

Hunk had barely turned around when Honerva’s hand struck out. There was a sharp clap as her hand struck his cheek, and Hunk’s eyes filled with tears as the sting made itself known. He started to sob openly.

“I-I-I’m s-sorry!” He cried out. “I d-didn’t wa-want to hu-hurt her.”

This just earned him another slap.

“The pain will make her stronger you pathetic whelp. As soon as I find a suitable punishment you will pay for what you’ve done.”

With that she swept out of the room, leaving Hunk sobbing and cradling Katie in his lap.


	2. Lance and Shiro: The Consequence of Ice

Shiro had been so certain that Lance was the most comfortable with his powers. Or at least it had definitely seemed that way. He was always dancing around, creating patterns and pictures with the water he plucked from the air, and Shiro didn’t think he’d ever seen him ever looking sad. Just slightly disgruntled.

But Lance looked so terrified right now, he was trembling and staring at his hands in complete disgust.

“Make it stop, Shiro, it hurts!” Lance cried out as he started to shake his hands, as if to get the intrusive ice off.

It wasn’t like Shiro didn’t want to help, he just didn’t think he could. The ice was slowly creeping along the floor and up the walls, spreading through the room at a formidably slow pace.

This had all started because of an argument. It had been one of those rare occasions where the doctors had let them all spend time together, which was often calming. Especially since Lance and Hunk were both very social kids, and Pidge and Keith were quietly crying out for someone to interact with too.

But Keith had accidently burned Lance’s hand. They’d all been holding hands in a circle, preparing to sing a song Shiro had taught them all, when it had happened. Lance had pulled his hand away and Shiro had to admit, he’d never even heard of half the words that came out of Lance’s mouth.   
Keith had immediately started arguing back, suggesting that it had been Lance’s fault, that his hand was too cold and that Keith was trying to warm them both up.

Hunk had started crying as the argument got more heated, and Pidge was getting visibly frustrated.

As soon as Keith’s clothes started to smoke Shiro had stepped forwards to try and get between the pair. He had grasped Lance’s shoulder in an attempt to pull him aside, but the younger boy had swung around, gesturing wildly at Shiro.

It wasn’t water that came rushing at Shiro. It was a half formed block of ice, which Shiro had definitely not been expecting. He tried to move aside, but the chunk hit him straight on, smashing against the bright of his nose. He could feel blood starting to leak down his face, and for a moment his head ached, as if he had just experienced a brain freeze.

Of course they were being monitored the whole time. A team of doctors came in to take Keith, Hunk and Pidge away. Keith was kicking and screaming the whole time, and Hunk was still crying, but they were just kids. They couldn’t fight off so many adults, even with their powers.

Shiro had expected them to take him and Lance as well, but as soon as the door closed and locked Shiro deduced that wasn’t the case.

That led to where they were now.

“You’re going to be okay Lance. Just…. Just try to concentrate okay?” Shiro reasoned softly, giving Lance a small smile. When Lance looked back up it was impossible to miss the tears that were freezing to his cheeks.

It was hard to tell if Lance’s trembling was due to the cold or his fear. Perhaps it was both?

“I-I hurt you. I’m sorry Shiro, I’m sorry.” Lance whimpered.

Shiro took a deep breath. “Hey, I’m okay. Just a little bit of blood won’t hurt me, I’m a Champion remember?” He assured. “Just try to focus. This is just another power, you have to accept it. It won’t hurt you.”

Lance’s bottom lip trembled as he stared around. The ice was now covering his fingers and half of his hands, resembling morbid, stiff gloves.

“D-Do you promise?”

Slowly Shiro nodded, forcing himself to smile.

“Yes Lance. I promise, it’s going to be okay.”

Shiro hadn’t expected anything instantaneous, but from the way Lance relaxed he assumed that it would be okay.

The ice started to melt, slowly at first, but it picked up speed. Within about ten minutes they were standing in a shallow pool of cold water. With a sob Lance ran over, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s waist and squeezing tight.

“I’m so sorry, d-d-don’t hate me. I-I didn’t m-mean it!” He sobbed.

Shiro just laughed again, placing a hand on the back of Lance’s head. “I know you didn’t. I could never hate you Lance, you did a good job. Try and practice with this new power of yours okay?”

As Lance pulled away and shot him a watery yet dazzling smile Shiro knew it was all back to normal. Mostly.

He had to go to the small medical ward for his wound, it was more severe than even he’d realized. It was deep, and just an inch below his eyes, cutting right across from cheek to cheek. It required stitches to hold it together and stop the bleeding.

As he was walked out of the medi-ward he was able to sneak a glance at one of the mirrors. He didn’t miss the shock of white hair that swept across his forehead, but he didn’t even bother thinking too hard about it.

That was normal here. Almost.


	3. Shiro: Don't Hurt Them

“Shiro! Shiro, help me!”

This was just supposed to be another test, another trial. Something for Doctor Honerva to look into and study, like she’d always done before. There was no point in any of this, it was mindless torture.

As soon as they’d been led into the room Shiro had noticed the four chairs. They weren’t large, yet they seemed to be looming, made of a material so black it hurt just to look at them. There were leather straps on the legs and the arms of each chair.

No one argued as they were strapped in, one by one, first little Katie, who had the smallest chair. She was so tiny that for a moment it seemed the straps wouldn’t fit around her slim wrists, but they were tightened eventually.

Hunk’s chair was taller than the others, his feet elevated from the ground, but his ankles were strapped to the chair, just like Katie’s had been. Unlike Katie, they strapped his chest to the chair as well.

Lance’s chair was just like Katies, but his hands were forced into metal gloves. Keith, on the other hand, had no leather straps. Everything on his chair was made of the same black material.

At first Shiro was confused as to why there was no chair for him, and his confusion only elevated when he was told to sit on the floor.

All of them looked towards Honerva curiously, waiting for her to say something. She ignored all of them, muttering quietly to one of the four men standing near the chairs. Suddenly she pulled away and stared straight at Shiro. It felt as though she was looking right into his soul.

“Ignore the others, just focus on him, tell me exactly what he does.”

Her voice seemed to ring out in the room, echoing against sterile white walls. Then she left, not looking back as she rounded the corner, leaving the door to close with a woosh of air. That’s when it started.

The room was filled with the sound of crackling electricity, and Shiro’s eyes were drawn immediately to the only adults in the room. Each of them held a black box in their hands, and each one seemed to be pressing buttons or dials.

Katie was the first to make a noise, just a quiet whimper. They were all used to pain by now, but the electrical currents were something unknown to any of them.

Within minutes screams filled the room as the electricity was turned up higher and higher. Shiro could see all of them thrashing about in their chairs, he could smell the smoke rising off of Keith’s clothes as he burned right through them. His fire did nothing to his restraints though, Shiro wasn’t stupid enough to imagine that it could.

“St-Stop it. Leave them alone!” He shouted. His request got no attention, so he tried again. “Stop it! Stop it, stop it right now!”

Nothing.

He was aware that his body was shaking, and suddenly the screaming was gone. All he could hear was a buzzing, quiet at first, but it slowly became louder and louder until it sounded like wind blowing around his head.

Then it hit him. He had to stop it, he had to help his friends. He let the wind pick him up and he hovered, stationary in the air for just a few seconds before he held his hand out, pointing at one of the men.

Shiro closed his hand into a fist and pulled his arm in, holding his hand close to his chest. He could hear the man gasping for breath, choking on nothing, as the very air was sucked out of his lungs. A clatter signalled that the box had been dropped, Shiro could stop now, he could get the box and turn the chair off. But he didn’t stop.

He didn’t stop until the man dropped to the floor motionless. He turned to the second man and did the same thing. At this point he was aware that the remaining two men were banging on the door, begging to be let out, but that meant nothing to Shiro. You reap what you sow.

Once all four men were dead Shiro felt himself calm down, and so did the wind. He was lowered to the floor, and immediately he ran to the closest box, smashing it on the floor. With a sharp pop Lance’s chair turned off, leaving the boy panting and shaking.

Shiro destroyed the remaining boxes, waiting to make sure that it was safe to touch the chairs before starting to get each one of of the chairs. He wasn’t sure who was worst off, they were all shaking, all in pain. Hunk was crying, and Katie passed out as soon as Shiro pulled her off of the chair.

This would serve as a lesson. No one would mess with Shiro’s friends, he’d do anything in his power to stop them from getting hurt.

The death of a few cowards meant nothing, Shiro would kill as many men as he had to, if it kept them all safe.


End file.
